


Seize Heures

by Yuuko_Takashi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Disease, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuko_Takashi/pseuds/Yuuko_Takashi
Summary: "Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé." - Alphonse de LamartineIl pleut.Il est seize heures.Je marche vers toi.Tu me manques.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Seize Heures

**« Mais la nuit ton souvenir  
Fait trop de bruit impossible de dormir »**

**Soprano** _**–** _ _ **Roule** _ _**,** _ _ **L'Everest** _ **(2016)**

* * *

Je lève la tête vers le ciel. Les nuages sont d'un gris profond et il pleut des cordes. Quelques gouttes ruissellent sur mon visage avant que je ne rabatte ma capuche. J'avance d'un pas lent dans la rue déserte à cause de la météo, le regard morne. Il fait froid. Il fait toujours froid, ces derniers temps. Il pleut toujours, aussi. Mais, je sors tous les jours. Mes habits ont beau dégouliner d'eau, je ne rentre pas chez moi. Je continue mon chemin.

Toujours vers le même endroit.

Toujours à la même heure.

Inlassablement.

Il est seize heures.

J'arrive devant la grille légèrement rouillée du cimetière. J'y pénètre en traînant des pieds. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre d'endroit. Encore moins aujourd'hui, maintenant que tu y reposes. Quand on y entre, tout est vide et silencieux à part quelques personnes qui pleurent la mort de l'un de leur proche. J'entends seulement le ricochet des gouttes de pluie sur le marbre glacé des pierres tombales. J'erre parmi ces dernières jusqu'à m'arrêter devant la tienne. Des fleurs y sont. Elles sont bleues. Comme tes yeux. Ce sont des glaïeuls. Ta fleur préférée. Elles sont fraîches, brillantes et mouillées. Elles sont de ton père. Il vient fleurir ta tombe toutes les semaines. Ta mère ne vient pas. Elle n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée que tu ne sois plus de ce monde. Elle ne veut pas l'admettre. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs.

Tu me manques.

Terriblement.

Des larmes perlent à mes yeux. Je les essuie d'un geste rageur. Pleurer ne te feras pas revenir.

La vie me paraît bien terne sans toi. Ton sourire. Tes éclats de rire. Tes grands yeux bleus rieurs. Ta douce voix. Ton odeur sucrée. Ta belle chevelure blonde. Tes blagues. Tes maladresses. Tes attentions. Tes caresses. Tes baisers. Tes « je t'aime ».

Tout ça laisse un vide qui ne sera jamais comblé.

Un silence oppressant qui m'assourdit les oreilles.

Qui m'écrase le cœur.

Mon cœur déjà meurtri par ton absence.

Tu me manques.

Le médecin nous l'avait pourtant dit. Nous avions refusé de l'entendre. Ton père. Ta mère. Moi. Tout le monde. Pourtant, toi, tu l'as accepté. Avec le sourire, comme toujours.

Tu nous avais dit que ce n'étais pas grave.

Que tu étais heureuse d'avoir vécu ta vie à nos côtés.

Tout le monde t'appréciait. Tout le monde pleurait à ton enterrement. On entendait que des pleurs, de toute façon. Rien d'autre. Même Eren et Jean qui sont les personnes les plus bruyantes que je connaisse avec Connie et Sasha n'ont pas fait de bruit.

On entendait juste leurs sanglots.

Comme tout le monde.

Personne n'a compris pourquoi tu étais partie. Toi, une fille si douce, si gentille. La vie a vraiment été une belle salope avec toi. Tu ne méritais pas ça. Personne ne mérite ça. Attrapé une maladie incurable alors que tu venais à peine d'avoir dix-neuf ans.

Tout le monde était venu te voir à l'hôpital. Même Levi.

Et moi, je t'ai soutenue comme je l'ai pu. Comme tu l'as fait avec moi lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrées. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu m'as acceptée comme j'étais. Tu m'as aimée. Tu m'as tout donnée. Je ne pouvais que te rendre la pareille. Je suis venue te voir tous les jours à l'hôpital. Peu importe le temps qu'il faisait. Je t'amenais tout ce qui te faisait envie. Tu pouvais tout me demander. J'aurais tout fais pour toi. Tu m’accueillais toujours avec le sourire. Un sourire chaleureux alors que c'était toi qui souffrait. À chaque fois, mon cœur se serrait.

Ça me faisait mal de te voir comme ça.

Ça nous faisait tous mal.

Quand ton père m'a appelé pour me dire que tu nous avais quittés, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi. Je ne voulais pas y croire. J'ai enfilé le plus rapidement possible mes chaussures et j'ai couru à en perdre haleine jusqu'à l’hôpital. Puis, jusqu'à ta chambre. Tu étais là, allongée sur ton lit. Les yeux fermés. La peau pâle. On n'entendait pas le bip régulier des machines. Il n'y avait pas de bip régulier des machines. Les machines étaient éteintes.

Tu étais froide.

Extrêmement froide.

Tes parents pleuraient.

Les infirmières et le médecin avaient un air désolé.

Je pleurais aussi.

On pleurait tous.

Tu venais de mourir.

Il était seize heures.

Je ne suis pas allée à l'université la semaine qui suivit. Je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Je suis restée dans ma chambre. Dans mon lit. Sous ma couette. J'ai tellement pleuré que je n'avais plus aucune larme. Ma mère d'adoption s'inquiétait pour moi. Elle venait me voir deux fois par jour pour être sûre que je mange. Je n'avais pas envie de manger. Je n'avais plus envie de rien. Même de vivre.

Le monde est insipide sans toi.

La première fois que je suis sortie après que tu sois partie, c'était pour ton enterrement. Tous les jours qui ont suivis jusqu'à maintenant, je suis venue au cimetière. Et tous les dimanches, il y avait ces magnifiques fleurs bleues fraîches, brillantes et mouillées lorsqu’il pleuvait qui fleurissaient ta tombe. C'était des glaïeuls. Elles étaient de ton père. Je l'ai compris quand je l'ai croisé avec un bouquet dans les mains, une fois où il est venu plus tard que ce dont il avait l'habitude.

Ça fait un an.

Un an de vide et de souffrance.

J'ai souvent pensé à te rejoindre, mais tu n'aurais pas voulu que je fasse ça. Alors, je ne l'ai pas fait. Pour respecter ta volonté.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'habituer à ton absence. Je ne me suis habituée à ton absence.

Tu me manques.

J'ai froid.

Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à ma montre avant d'observer ta tombe où ton nom est délicatement gravé dans la pierre froide. Je tourne les talons et sors machinalement du cimetière. Je marche dans la rue pour rentrer chez moi.

Il pleut toujours, même si ça s'est calmé. Je grelotte de froid, les vêtements trempés. Je risque d'attraper la mort, mais je m'en fous. Peu importe ce qu'il peut m'arriver, je viendrai toujours te voir. Parce que je t'aime et que ton absence me fait souffrir.

Plus que n'importe quoi.

Tu me manques, Christa.

Je reviendrai demain.

Je reviendrai toujours.

À la même heure.

À seize heures.

* * *

**« Jusqu'au bout de la nuit** **  
** **J’accélère** ****  
**Majeur en l'air** **  
** **En insultant ta foutue maladie »**

**Soprano** _**–** _ _ **Roule** _ _**,** _ _ **L’Everest** _ **(2016)**


End file.
